game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Evolved Developer QA
This is a page for Question/Answers surrounding Warzone: Evolved. If you'd like to know somehting, post it and I'll respond as soon as possible. NOTE: Unless it's a question that I don't feel like answering. Q&A *Do the locations in multiplayer dictate the locations in singleplayer? **Yes, they do have connections to locations in the singleplayer campaign, but they'll not simulate singleplayr missions in any way. *What inspired you to create what Evolved is? **When you choose the main time frame for the story, you take into account what your possibilities are. The reason we went once again with a future setting is that we can use our own creativiy to create things, while also keeping it realistic. *How do you plan on making the game replayable? **We have added concepts into the singleplayer that were meant for Warzone a few years ago. There are so many options the player can take, they'll need to replay it a few times before experiencing it all. For multiplayer, we have set the bar for the goals higher, so that people have to play for a longer time to reach it all and thus they'll stay motivated to play. *What has inspired the story in the campaign? **That's difficult to say. Essentially we took all possible events and threats and just started puzzling until we got a fitting picture. We also took time to put a heavier emphasis on characters and their stories, after we saw the mixed reviews on our characters in the past. At some point everything fell into place, maybe a bit different from our first vision. *What was the motivation behind throwing around some aspects of Warzone? **When your game doesn't score a perfect score, or even when it had, there is always palce for innovation and change. Sometimes, it means you need to take a gamble and decide to change thing for the bigger whole. *What do you think sets Warzone apart from other shooters? **Singleplayer-wise, no FPS tackles a campaign like Evolved does. We'll eventually show you what we mean. Multiplayer-wise, gunfights emphasize on tactical positioning and skill. I believe that no game combines rushing and tactical gameplay in a manner like Warzone does, especially with new additions in Evolved. *Are you sure that the destructability fits the game? **We'll never be sure how a community will use and react to features, but we all thought that destructability was something that had to be added to make the tactical gameplay shine. *Is the Dynamic Cover going to slow down the game's pace? **Like we said, we'll never know for sure, but we don't believe it. The game will still flow in a way that pushes people to roam through the maps. Dynamic Cover is something that gives a gunfight more depth, rather than when who shoots who first. *When will you reveal the singleplayer campaign? **We plan on showcaseing a singleplayer mission at Gamescom, this summer. *According to the email people received by reaching Nano Virus streak, are zombies part of the game. **No, zombies are no part of the game when it releases. *Are there going to be possibilities to create our own content, through the use of mods on PC? **As a matter of fact, we gave everyone, console and PC, the chance to create maps in a new Creator mode. We have added a lot of pre-made content on it, which you can easily modify. People on PC can also create mods and put them into their creations. *Is Battlezone 24/7 going to return? **Sadly, no. But with the Creator mode, we give people the possibility to make their own Battlezone-like servers. We hope that we'll see people create creative and fun servers and tehn bring them to otehr players. *Is there going to be a third gamemode? **As of now, all I can say is yes. I won't go into detail now, but we'll share details when we think it is the right time.